Tape feeders are commonly used to feed parts to automatic and semi-automatic manufacturing equipment during product assembly and similar automated manufacturing processes. Generally, components required for a given process, for example electronic circuit board assembly, are stored on a carrier tape which is passed through the tape feeder to the host machine. The host machine then robotically removes the components from the tapes for use by the host machine in an assembly or testing step, for example. Hence, a relatively continuous stream of components can be efficiently supplied to the host machine.
Each carrier tape includes a series of pockets which hold a correspondingly sized component, which may vary from very small electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips and discrete devices, to larger electromechanical devices such as connectors. Each component may be held in its pocket by a sheet of cover tape which adheres along the length of the carrier tape. The tape assembly, with the components held within the pockets, is spooled on a reel for storage.
The tape feeder is fastened to the host machine, typically by bolts or a pre-fabricated base. The reel of tape containing the required parts is attached to either the feeder or the host machine. The feeder indexes the parts from the reel into a fixed position to allow the host machine to pick them up and place them in the work station. Typically, this is accomplished by indexing the tape a fixed amount and at the same time peeling back the cover tape to expose the parts current part in its pocket. Expended tape is routed to a collection points.
Designers of tape feeders must address a number of issues when designing a new machine. Among other things, size and weight must be considered; conventional tape feeders are relatively large and heavy. Further, some tapes are provided with sprocket holes for indexing, while others are not (which reduces tape costs). Additionally, in the typical case where cover tape is used, some mechanism must be provided for efficiently removing and disposing of the cover tape.
Thus, the need has arisen for tape feeder apparatus and systems. In particular, a mechanism is needed to feed small parts on pocketed carrier tape, such tape having sprocket holes along one edge but not necessarily having a sealed cover tape over the parts. Further, a mechanism is needed to feed parts on a pocketed carrier tape which does not have sprocket holes for indexing. In any event, the contemplated tape feeder should be compact, have a minimum number of moving parts and require few, if any, adjustments for proper operation.